


Baby, it's cold outside (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sass, Smoking, formal wear, slight PTSD, spine implants, the softest of soft body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic "Baby, it's cold outside by purple_satanAuthor's Summary:“It's rare I get to admire you and my work at the same time. Usually one diverts my attention from the other.”Moira and Angela catch up at a holiday work party. Pre-fall of Overwatch fic for the Moicy Secret Santa Exchange 2017!





	Baby, it's cold outside (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221039) by [Satan In Purple (purple_satan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple). 




End file.
